


Not So Sweet Dreams

by DesertVixen



Category: Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, anti-TSL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You said you didn't like the TSL crack soap opera... enjoy!</p></blockquote>





	Not So Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodredcherries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherries/gifts).



“I had the weirdest dream last night,” Jessica said, dropping into her seat in the Fiat.

She’d been grounded from driving – again – all because of a silly speeding ticket. 

“Oh?” Elizabeth turned the key in the ignition.

“You totally had a thing for Bruce, only he dumped you for Annie Whitman. She was a lawyer. And Steven was married to Aaron Dallas.”

“Cara would be interested to hear that. What about you?” Liz asked. As weird dreams went, this one sounded like it had been pretty spectacular.

Jessica flashed a smile at her twin. “Don’t worry. I was still me.”

**Author's Note:**

> You said you didn't like the TSL crack soap opera... enjoy!


End file.
